


Hold Me Close

by Selcouthic



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Leona’s helplessly in love, M/M, and so is Ruggie, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selcouthic/pseuds/Selcouthic
Summary: In which Leona and Ruggie fall asleep in each other’s arms
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Hold Me Close

Nothing could compare to the way Ruggie looked at him after sex. Eyes full of love, a light blush across his face, and ears pressed against his head. No one has ever looked at him that way before, let alone thought of him in the way Ruggie does. Ruggie loves him and he loves Ruggie. He wished he could stay like this forever and block out the rest of the world. The rest of the disapproving world that would turn him away if he was to ever say he fell in love with a slumcat.

“Ruggie, have I ever told you that I love you?” He leaned on one arm, his other caressing the hyenas cheek. 

He smiled and nuzzled into his hand, big eyes looking up at Leona. “Almost every day.”

A light purr filled the room and he didn’t know if it came from him or Ruggie. But it didn’t matter, they were in pure bliss either way. 

“Well it should be every single day.” He smiled and laid down, pulling the hyena on top of him, petting his hair, lulling the smaller to sleep. 

He didn’t know what he would do without him. The one who did his laundry, cleaned his room, bought him food, woke him up, pestered him, stood by him, and overall filled his life with happiness. He had no idea why Ruggie chose someone like him. A complete and utter mess. But he was glad he did. He planted a kiss on the hyenas soft hair, lightly laughing at the way it made his ears twitch.

They both fell asleep peacefully that night, comfortable in each other’s warmth. The smaller dreamt of dandelion fields, while the older dreamt of what their future would hold.


End file.
